


A Statue's Mind

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Statue Transformation, and i stan, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: A look at what was happening in Micheal's mind in the events of "Stone Prison"
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 4





	A Statue's Mind

" _You remember those trapped demons i told you about?_ "

Oh no....Oh no....It can't be...Not this punishment....I'm going to be a stone statue. What will i do? What will happen to my neighborhood?! What about?....Eleanor...I forgotten why i did this...it was for her sake, I bet she's safe back at the neighborhood, wherever she is....She's not coming back to save me, I have to do this.

" _Ok Shawn....You win_ "

" _You're accepting fate? Why on earth would you wanna do that?_ "

The question broke into me like a heart being stabbed, I'm scared...but i need to face my fears, it's the best for Eleanor and the others.

" _Because it's for my friends_ "

He then summoned it....The petrification spider, it crawled from Shawn's hand to mine, and it-OUCH!....Owwww, This might be what spider bites feel like. I felt it.....The cold and stiff stone going around my body, freezing me, I'm...I'm scared, I'm heartbroken....but I'm going to be fine...She's going to be fine.

" _Eleanor...._ "

And with that...I was covered completely in stone. My mind is still there, but i had closed my eyes so i couldn't see the aftermath, i could no longer move or talk or do anything...I was an inanimate statue....Forever.

  
" _Oh, Micheal...you could've just still followed our rules and still be alive and moving, but you betrayed us and now you become trapped like the rest of them, unable to move a single muscle, to be forgotton, and to be alone for eternity, you earned this_ "

  
Those words pierced me badly, even though i was frozen, I felt my heart break, I was certain Eleanor would be safe with the others and wouldn't come back to save me, Heck, I don't think I can be saved in this form.

" _Take him to where the other trapped demons are_ "

As they took me, I shedded a single tear....And accepted my fate.  
\------------------------------------  
It's been many Jeremy Bearimies, and there I stood, Stone statue Michael, unmoving, frozen...Trapped....and forgotten, there was no hope for me as the others.

" _Whoa, this exhibit is way loco, man_ "

I know that voice....Jason?....It can't be...

" _They must have been either people turned to stone or demons turned to stone_ "

Tahani?

" _If you're saying that demons are turned to stone here, you better not imply that Michael turned to stone_ " 

Chidi?!

" _Come on, we have to keep going_ "

Eleanor!...They came back....but that's impossible...I thought they would forget about me.

" _MICHEAL!_ "

Oh damn.....You found me...I didn't want you to see me like this...in this stone prison.

" _Micheal...no...no, please...please...please don't go_ "

I'm sorry Eleanor...there's nothing I or you can do to fix this. 

" _Micheal..._ "

Aw, Janet...Not you too. I felt Eleanor cry against my stone chest, mourning for my enprisionment, It broke me seeing Eleanor like this, but it's the best for me....Wait...that tear feels so...warm, it's seeping inside of me.

  
_***CRACK*** _

  
W-W-What's happening...First a petrification, then i'm going to be broken into little pieces?...Wait...I have my senses back....I CAN MOVE AGAIN!...I can move again...I'm out from my prison...it can't be possible.

" _Michael?_ "

I opened my no longer frozen eyes and blinked them 2 times....and then...I saw her...I saw them.

" _E-Eleanor?_ "

Eleanor hugged me as she cried tears of joy...her tears saved me....freed me...rescued me. How? Why? I'm like the rest..well, at least I'm a bit like them, I shouldn't be rescued.

" _I thought you wouldn't come back for me...why?_ "

" _Because even though you're a demon, you were willing to sacrifice yourself for us, if that isn't the greatest thing then i don't know what is_ "

I understood it now...They saw past the bad in me and saw the good inside me.....

  
**_Thanks, guys_ **


End file.
